The objective of this project is the elucidation of stereospecificity of enzymatic catalysis in the biosynthesis and metabolism of amino acids and other important biological intermediates, with particular emphasis on enzymic recognition of prochiral centers. Specific projects to be investigated include: 1. Stereospecificity of the hydroxymethyltransferase reaction in hydroxymethyl serine. 2. Stereospecificity of isoleucine metabolism to tiglic acid in plants. 3. Stereospecificity of microbial degradation of camphor. 4. Stereospecificity of the conversion of leucine to 4-methylproline during monamycin biosynthesis. 5. Stereochemistry of beta-alanine biosynthesis. 6. Stereochemistry of mandelonitrile biosynthesis in the millipede.